The Enemy within
by Veemon fan683
Summary: Veemon faces his inner demons when he and Davis' lives are put in danger from the invading Ori. SG1 and the Digi-Destined must ether defend their own faith or fall into dispair against the most brutal sadistic and intolerant enemy that begins destroying the world they love. (warning: blood, death, and a emotionaly draining story those who are looking for a happy story don't read)


Chapter 1: the man in white robes

Author's note: is an AU story and has no relevance to the Stargate or Digimon storylines

It was a regular day on File Island and the 2nd gen Digi-destined were working on projects. Davis and Veemon where setting up a soccer pitch, Yolee and Halsemon were scanning the local aria for any threats from the air, Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon where relaxing on the beach, Ken was home studying with Wormmon over renaissance literature. But as for Cody and Digmon however were working on digging out a strange ring that was found one week prior. "Nice and slow", Cody ordered as he had taken the the foreman's position.

"We have the ring standing on its own", replied an Andromon assisting with the rigging.

(Switching D02SG1)

"Another day another fight with the Ori", blurted out Cam just of Gen. Hank Landry walked in. "at ease! So your mission today is the planet designated P3R-74B…" began Landry only to be cut off by Vala just entering in late, again.

"Can't we just call them by name", nearly babbled Vala while yawning. She was only out of bed 20minutes ago.

"No we must ensure the dialing computer can dial a pre-programed seven chevron address and the dialing program associates the designation of this planet P3R-74B." replied Sam.

"Just cause you are a genius-"began Vala only to be silenced by an agitated Landry. "Enough! Daniel any signs of life" he questioned the nine year veteran of the Stargate program.

"Yes plenty. I believe that the aria of the Stargate is being excavated on the other side, and we should attempt first contact as soon as possible. Because of this guy" reported Daniel putting on a picture of the aria around P3R-74B's gate with the unmistakable figure of a Prior of the Ori preaching to what looked like something similar to several earth animals or devices.

"If the Ori are trying the Prior crap again we'll just bring one of our Prior power disruptor again as well as a few Zats" cam said nearly boasting about the Prior disrupter's effectiveness.

"Agreed your mission is a go, SC teams one and five will go in one hour, dismissed" Landry replied standing up and proceeding to his office.

(Switch SG1D02)

As almost like magic the ominous ring sprang to with an inner ring adorned with symbols rotating stopping and then one of the nine lights quickly flashing on then off the lights continue to do this five more times but on the seventh time a sudden flash arouse out of it engulfing a Flymon merely flying past. When this burst of energy returned to the ring the Flymon was nowhere to be found and a blue substance appearing almost like water was inside the ring. A man in a white robe brandishing a book and a staff walk through the substance.

"Hollowed are the Ori" the man proclaimed as he lit up his staff giving everyone in the vicinity an oddly good feeling. By this time the other Digi-Destined were on site and began to question t what had happened, but the man consoled them and told them " The Ori have sent me to teach the true virtue of Origin, and to smite the unbelievers, as I show miracles of the Ori",

"I think we should talk to Izzy about this or at least get ken" suggested TK with a slight sense of both fear and awe.

After note: will continue with this story open to critics, this is my first honest attempt to write a story. The T rating is for later chapters.

Chapter 2: the lines are drawn

Chapter two: the lines are drawn

(D02)

Many virus type Digimon decided to follow Origin and some didn't. Leomon the protector of File Island attempted to attack the white robed man. The man that most Digimon called the Prior merely banged the bottom of his staff on the ground and Leomon's Fist of the Beast king vanished without leaving a mark on the prior " the mighty warrior with little faith bellows and strains but the Ori shall strike him down" the prior taunted prompting Leomon to attempt to try once more.

"First of the beast king" he commanded as a flaming lions head flew out of his hand at the prior.

The moment it was within 5 feet of the prior the man moved no one saw it but when the smoke cleared the prior had taken Leomon blade and ran him through with it using his telekinesis.

"But how", Leomon shouted painfully before disintegrating into data. The data once known as Leomon as absorbed into the Prior's staff instead of being taken to the forest of beginnings. "Hollowed are the Ori" the Prior said and then began preaching the book of Origin just out of eyesight of the ring that many Digimon where calling the Ring of the Ori.

(SG1)

"Chevron six encoded." Walter continued as the gate spun toward the point of origin. SG1 and SG3 were already in the gate room with the MALP standing by everything was routine except Vala wasn't trying to steal anything or seduce any of the members of SG3.

"Chevron seven is locked!" as Walter said this, the gate opened with its normal unstable vortex.

"Sending MALP," Walter continued as Sam waited for the telemetry

"Air: mostly nitrogen 23% oxygen now radiations other then background, toxins are negative, temp is normal" Sam relayed to Landry and a visiting Gen. O'Neill. "Good, I really wish I could get out of my office and join you guys again." A nostalgic O'Neill said to Sam before wishing her good luck and god speed (it was a tradition of the anniversary of Hammond's reassignment saying god speed in the same way Hammond sent them off).

"Thank you Sir", Sam replied saluted her superiors and went down to the gate room. The nine of them four members of each team and Vala went through the gate to what for some would change their lives

(D02)

Back in Odiaba the Six Digi-destined and Izzy were doing research but as soon as Izzy put the word Ori into the search engine the US pentagon seal appeared and said this topic is restricted to those with clearance only! All actions from this IP are now being tracked and relayed to the proper facilities. Izzy having none of that quickly set up his proxy servers and to sat-link but even that didn't work

"Whatever this Ori is he's known to the US military", Izzy informed the others. " I believe if the US government is involved with something in the Digital World that we should become involved as well"

"Yes whatever this Ori is we will squash him, right Davis" DemiVeemon said as he was done looting the Izumi's fridge.

"I'm sure he's just some blow-hard with a bag of smoke and mirrors" replied Davis in his cocky overconfident tone. "Digi-port open!"

(SG1)

The missions was as usual run into a Prior debate a little then get a little violent a process Daniel was starting to get tired of but this time the debate was interrupted by the cry of Maj. Bashir who on his first mission was jumpy

"Sierra golf three this is sierra golf one come in" cam spoke into his radio with only static as a reply.

"This is Maj. Bashir sorry Sir but we found seven kids all of Asian descent" Bashir reported

"As in earth kids or locals?" Daniel spoke into his Radio out of turn.

"Modern attire I am thinking all of them are from earth Sir they are with more of these life forms and are asking questions", Bashir reported describing the Digi-destined and Izzy.

"Ok Sam Daniel Teal'c, make sure those things don't harm the kids... SG3 relay the news to the generals." Cam ordered first to his team mates then to the LT Col. In charge of SG3.

(D02)

When the seven kids got to a small koromon village on the southern tip of File Island they noticed several of them were in great pain and many more appeared dead but had not turned into data again

"This is awful" Yolee said with tears watering in her eyes.

"Reminds me of my days of the Kaiser" as Ken remembered how much pain he had caused. "Whoever has done this needs to be stopped" he continued just as he heard gunfire.

"I didn't think Deputymon was in this aria" a surprised Davis began before TK cut him off

"It's not Deputymon remember the pentagon knows about the Ori it's probably just them"

The seven adolescents proceeded to go towards the sounds of gun fire and so came across a Middle Eastern looking man in a strange USAF uniform who screamed shortly after is radio came online

"Sierra Golf three this is Sierra Golf one come in" the voice of what sounded like a man of his mid thirties

To startled to move Bashir stood there until Veemon came forward and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you to sir" Veemon said trying to look friendly as possible

The man spoke into the radio mounted on his jacket. "This is Maj. Bashir I found seven kids all of Asian descent…"

(SG1)

Teal'c was first to find Bashir and the kids

"Who are you kids?" Teal'c said in such a way that would make most kids shake in fear.

Davis responded "We were about to ask you the same question. But as you asked first I am Davis Motomiya. Now your turn"

"That's classified" Bashir stepped in clinging to protocol

"I am Teal'c of SG1! Why are you here?" Teal'c asked in a kinder tone similar to the tone he used around Bra,tec or Rya'k.

"We are here to find out about the Ori and find out if he's a threat to the Digital World; it's our job as digidestigned to protect said Digital World'" Izzy explaining it with few words by his standards. Teal'c then turned his radio on

"Colonel Mitchel, I think we found some allies."

Chapter 3: Bashir's fate

As Cam and the other SG1 members debated whether or not to let these kids most of which were barly in high school stay but when a young brash sergeant with SG3 tried to move Davis he was met with Veemon's V-head-butt breaking his femur in two places and forcing him to return to the SGC.

"Protective little blue thing isn't the little guy" Cam said to the sergeant just before he was sent through the gate on the MALP.

"He sure is sir" Davis intruded

"He's lucky I didn't hit him in the head! That asshole trying to make Davis leave the World he saved. If I ever see him again I'll make sure to gran kid feel it! Dirty rotten white skins to hell with all of them" Veemon was in full rant only silenced after Davis was forced to cover his mouth

" Veemon! Sorry about Veemon he usually isn't like this" Davis apologized to cam for the obnoxious behavior Veemon was showing.

" He's probably angry about the Koromon village just south of here all of the population is suffering ether by pain be by remaining petrified in place all this horrible stuff happened after the man spouting that Hollowed are the Ori bullshit" Gatomon explained with high mistrust towards the colonel.

"He's a Prior of the Ori, and is probably causing all this trouble and all this pain, we are enemies of the Ori and their Priors "Daniel told the Digi-destined while keeping his hand away from the blue Veemon that almost looked red with rage.

"Yeah but you guys came through that gate and started shooting! You must be their allies! America is attacking the Digital Word" Veemon ranted in his anger.

"The Ori and Earth are at war. And we are not solders by nature we are peaceful explorers" Sam tried to tell Veemon.

"Enough Veemon!" Davis yelled before Veemon could continue insulting the members of the SGC or America. "You have been watching way too much TV"

"Sorry Davis I just thought for a moment that anything that comes through that gate was evil" said Veemon finally acting civil and looking almost as if he had lost his best friend.

"I'm not angry. Well maybe a little bit but I forgive you and understand"

"Ok now that we have" Maj. Bashir began before being nearly engulfed in flames. "What the hell was that?!"

"Nova blast!"

As the Digi-destined and SG1 herd the words a large fire ball came in from behind the digi-destined. This shot hit its mark and Bashir screamed in pain before being incinerated. In the moment the Nova Blast hit Bashir Teal'c fired his staff weapon at their unknown attacker.

"No don't! It's my brother and his Digimon!" cried Kari as Teal'c fired a second blast. In the trees they hurt a thud like a body hitting the ground. Within nanoseconds the armoured head of Greymon came out of the tree un-harmed, the expression on his face of Fear Rage Regret and remorse. The tall Greymon began glow SG1 didn't know what was happening but the Digi-destinged knew what was happening: a dark digi-volution

"Greymon dark Digi-volves to… Skull-Greymon!" a voice resembling Greymon's said as he dark Digivolved into the gruesome terror of the now nearly 30 foot tall skeleton behemoth!

Ken and Davis took one look at each other and said in unison "right"

"Veemon!"

"Wormmon"

"Warp DNA digi-volves to…. Pieldramon!" both Wormmon and Veemon said as they merge to reveal the new beast. Who then proceeded to protect SG1 who were all frozen in amazement at the sight of these two creatures fighting until Sam explained to the others.

"My theory is that these life forms are not only sentient be biological amalgamations of computer data. Digital monsters as a manner of speaking, this proves that computer data can be both living and sentient." Explained Sam

"Pro-Digis! You figured out in five minutes what took me three weeks to fight out" said Izzy eager to share notes with the bright blonde. By this point Skull-Greymon had reverted back to Koromon. While this was happening Kari ran off to see if the thud was Taichi, Teal'c and a medic of SG3 close behind they came across the boy with only one leg and the severed leg hooked on a tree branch. Taichi was motionless making the field medic's job easier.

"Taichi!" Kari Whimpered and fell to the ground balling her eyes out. Teal'c Kneeled down and apologized well trying to comfort her well the medic studied the extent of the injuries.

"BP: elevated heart rate: 240, he's in shock and he is paralyzed from the waist down, the leg is cauterized. I don't know how he will make it through! We need to get to the SGC now!" the medic reported franticly.

…

Chapter 4: Taichi's last wish

The Digi-destined and SG1 came to a clearing where the Prior was and were attacked be several Pagumon and an Ogremon.

"Davis, Vala, Kari Daniel get Taichi to the god damned gate NOW!" Cam shouted as he watched Wormon Digi-volve into Stingmon, Armadillomon into Ankylomon and saw Patomon warp Digi-volve into Serphimon.

"You don't see that any day" Cam remarked at the sight of the angelic mega

"Indeed" said Teal'c in his mind Serphimon was nearly as powerful as a Goa'uld Ha'tak.

"Another mighty warrior of the heathens rises! And the just look toward the Ori and the Ori adorn them with power" when the Prior finish all the Pagumon not already floating around as data were Digi-volveing into Monchromon and Ogremon digivolved to Titamon.

Meanwhile the other group including Davis, Raindramon, Vala, Daniel, Taichi, Kari, Angewomon and the medic came to the gate which was active

"General Landry is ordering us to get out of here." said the LTcol.

"Why in hell shall we leave with you least of all." ranted Raindramon still distrusting of SG3.

"Decause of that" Kari said between here sobs pointing at a giant ship that looked similar to the top of the Priors staff

"Yeah because of that, hey captain dial up the gate please" Vala said surprisingly with a hint of fear.

The Prior was at last defeated when Ankylomon dug behind him and caught the Prior of guard when Ankylomon lift his tail a spot of twisted and ruined flesh bone and clothing was left.

"get to the gate before that Ori mother ship deploys it's fighter compliment" shouted Cam straining his vocal cords.

"Cam the gate's open but the Ori are already sending fighters, I suggest you get back here as soon as possible." Daniel said franticly dodging fire from Ori aliened Digimon before punching in his code for his IDC and going in shortly followed by the group directly around the gate. Ken Cam Sam and Teal'c closely followed. Back at the SGC a man with very hairy eyebrows and a stern look in his face, beside him a thin man with blonde hair a black suit and sun glasses childishly playing with a lighter and a young boy that had a Digi-vice and was accompanied by a red dinosaur like Digimon that complained about being hungry. As SG1 the Digi-destined and Izzy walked away from the gate the stern man said "Welcome to StarGate Command, I am Major General Hank Landry commander of this facility, and welcome back SG teams one and three.

"Get DR Lam down here now" Cam ordered before Landry could introduce the boy and the man, and the red Digimon had already ran into the mess hall and was easting everything except for the citrus stuff, for some reason he didn't want the citrus stuff. As Dr. Lam arrived Kari asked. "Is he going to live?"

"I don't know but you got him here quick he has a good chance, pre an OR and get this kid stabilized." ordered her subordinates. Kari tried to get in but was blocked by a semi sweaty tall man with a scowl on his face and an unhappy misdemeanor.

"Hey ah kid you can't go in there I ah… I um... I'm fascinated by you" said the man wearing a jack with the patches showing a winged horse and a Canadian flag.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kari as she thought the man was a pedophile.

"Not you the cat ah the Digimon, is it friendlier then the red thing from Japan." said the man

"You mean Guilmon" said the boy who followed Kari to the medical-ward

"Yes I meant Guilmon now you kids shouldn't even be here this place is for the brightest minds in the world not some high school dolly dress up" said the man making the young boy very unhappy. Kari just realized that the boy had goggles, a deck of strange cards and a Digi-vice.

"Well Mackay I thought you were in Pegasus! Were the Wraith too scary" taunted a slightly miffed Sam at the site of the Canadian scientist.

"Not with you by my side, oh I mean not with you in my head why can't i say this right" Mackay rambled on

"By the way you haven't been to the mess today have you Rodney. i only ask because Guilmon ate all the non-citrus items" Sam told M. Rodney Mackay as if she enjoyed seeing the fact that anything he can eat within the base was gobbled up by a red dinosaur.

"That son of a-" MacKay cursed ending the sentence early as there was a 13 year old boy present.

"Well Guilmon usually eats everything you must have really made him angry if he is trying to torture you like this." the goggle-head said he then turned to Kari. "I'm sorry my name is Takato Matsuki and you are"

"Kari Yagami" Kari replied.

"Yamaki and General Landry will be briefing us is 5 minutes kid please can we go to the briefing room" said Sam before asking a SF to follow behind the group.

"i'm not going till i see my brother or at least here of him" Kari replied almost in tears. As if on cue the Medical Ward changed from its silent state to one full of screaming. Kari knew his older brother's scream and this was it, but the scream was loader and almost soul wrenching. The SF stopped a balling Kari from entering the medical ward until the screaming ended and came through the Ward's doors " you make see him now"

"Thank you doctor." a still sobbing Kari said before entering the Medical Ward

"Hi sis." a heavily sedated Taichi told her sister showing he was alright.

"Oh Taichi i am so happy your alive and well." Kari's tears of saddens were now tears of happiness. Kari didn't notice Teal'c the one that caused Taichi to lose his leg. "Doctor Lam said the paralysis might wear off with the concussion. I can never forgive myself for harming your brother Kari Yagami" said Teal'c with a deep remorse in his voice

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Taichi began before spitting up a little blood.

" Docter he just spat up blood." Kari almost wailed at the doctor on duty as was updating the others on Taichi's condition.

"He must have internal bleeding... Teal'c Kari you'll haft to leave I'll call our best Doctor to do the operation" said the assistant. Taichi called out to Kari "get this Ori thing out of the Digital World for me please sis" Taichi said before going under for the surgery.

Chapter 5: The Rage of ExVeemon

In the SGC briefing room Yamaki already brought SG1 and Landry to speed while Mr. Woolsey was also present asking questions that Yamaki was just finished answering and recommended that the Digi-Destined be split up from their Digimon.

"With such dangerous creatures around children I believe that they all should be removed and dissected to find out how they grow and gain so much power so quickly" Woolsey bantered on. O'Neill beamed down from a BC-304 in orbit with him a small pinkish grey creature with large bulging eyes.

"Under the sentient beings treaty that's illegal, besides we have studied these Digimon at length; they are pure data, their planet and everything on it is capable of shifting the phase of any object to the point that their biology becomes technology, where are my manners kids I am known as Thor supreme commander of the Asgard Fleet." Thor spoke without any end.

"That still doesn't mean we can't split them up." Woolsey retorted and was met by a glare from Thor who then said something in his own language but Woolsey got the meaning.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Yamaki stated while preparing to smoke a cigarette.

"No smoking in the Breifing Room sir" a Russian security guard said. Yamaki then put the cigarette back into its case. Kari, Teal'c and Gatomon enterd shortly after and behind Teal'c was Agumon who was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Where's Veemon and Davis." Agumon said to Kari with a worried tone. Just as soon as Agumon finished speaking an alarm sounding alerting the base to an unauthorized gate activation.

"Shut that gate down now!" ordered Landry as security ran to and fro. Guilmon oddly quiet till now had already tracked down Veemon or ExVeemon guarding the control room as Davis was inside with a M9 pistol to Walter's head demanding to return to the Digital World.

"Exveemon I'm not letting them take you from me! Guys I don't want to but if you try to take Veemon away from me I'll kill him" Davis half yelled half cried towards the ground of armed guards in front of Landry.

"Son the Asgard have Told Woolsey that separation is out of the question the Digi-destined are our best lead on P3R-74B. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out like civil folk" Landry said in the most calming voice he could muster. Davis slightly lowered the gun and Tea'lc who flanked in from the Briefing room hit him with a Zat blast, sending Exveenmon into a fit of rage. Such a rage that caused ExVeemon to dark Digi-volve into DeviExVeemon, A personification of Rage and Brutality. This new monstrosity reminded Takato of what happened to Guilmon when Beelzemon killed Leomon.

"General Landry Sir I think we should vacate the aria until DeviExVeemon has reverted back into Veemom." Takato said to Landry just as DeviExVeemon lauched his first attack at the stairs where Teal'c had shot Davis from destroying the stairs taking out three men and the wall behind it using his Devi-Xlaser and barley missing Teal'c.

"You bastards betrayed Davis! You said we could talk but as soon as you saw an opening you killed him! General Landry! I will not stop till a stand over your corpse!" Said DeviExVeemon, un-aware that a Zat doesn't kill in one shot.

"Open fire!" Cam ordered and the security officers open fire upon the jet black almost demon like version of ExVeenom but to no avail.

"Digi-Hazard strike!" DeviExVeemon shouted as three black laser beams come out of his chest killing anyone they touch. Leaving only Cam and Landry, Takato and the other Digi-Destined went with Yamaki and Woolsey to a safe room, Thor and Gen. O'Neill beamed onto Thor's ship, and the other members of SG1 were busy cutting the power to the gate as ordered.

"DeviExVeemon Davis is alive the Zat doesn't kill in one shot only stuns! If you continue to attack me you'll bring the whole place down on top of Davis! If you continue you'll kill more them me you'll kill Davis Taichi Kari and dozens on innocent lives!" Landry pleaded with the thing that was trying to kill him.

"You're only lying to save yourself to call you human would be an insult to Davis! now DIE! Devi-Xlaser" shouted DeviExveemon launch a deadly dark laser at point blank range directly at Landry. Landry didn't escape unscathed the tip of the laser had slashed his right Achilles tendon making another dodge impossible.

"Vee-Veemon." a quiet voice came from behind DeviExVeemon. It was Davis.

"D-D-Davis? W-W-what have I done!" DeviExVeemon reverted to DemiVeemon and took a look at the death and detruction he has caused. Davis spoke once more before falling out of consciousness. "I forgive you."

"Landry..." DemiVeemon said barley holding back tears. "I'm sorry!"

Chapter 6: trails of regret

Veemon was silent despite being not punished as when a Digimon Dark digivolves it loses control of its powers. But Veemon didn't let that be enough for him to forgive himself... Landry walked into what was left of the briefing room and sat down to speak with the Digi-Destined minus Davis who was in a holding room.

" I do not hold Davis or Veemon accountable for the Actions of DeviExVeemon but Davises initial actions were a breach of international security he will stand trial before a International Oversight Assembly hearing he faces life impression." Landry begun. "SG7's report of the Digital World is that two factions have formed within the Digital World the followers of Origin and the rebels that defy the Ori. the Ori have ected a Shine and have already started ritually burning what they refer to as unbelievers." Showing a videotape of a Gomamon (not Joe's) being tied up on the shire. The prior in the video then recited a few verses from the book of Origin then spoke the acclamation.

"Hollowed are the Ori." Moments later the crystal in the top of the Prior's Staff glowed and the Gomamon was set ablaze quickly turning into data and being absorbed into the Prior's staff.

" this is pure evil ten times worse than anything I have ever done as the Kaiser." Ken remarked and the truly barbaric sight of someone with a difference of opinion being executed and being unable to reconfigure.

"This is what the Ori do" replied Landry "

"Please if you have any more of this, this. This!" TK's blood was boiling his face red with anger Cody remembered this was the same anger he showed towards Ken shortly after Chimeramon was unleashed.

"TK you shouldn't get so angry it's not good for your blood pressure, I speak from experience." Landry said with empathy.

"No you don't, you will never know what it's like to see the world you loved! the world you cared so much about be bastardized like this!" TK was both furious and crying, Cody knew this was something more evil than even MaloMyotismon.

"I agree with TK, the Ori must not be able to enslave Digimon under such dogma" Cody was also passionate is in words knowing that his father would be rolling in his grave if Cody allowed this to go on for any longer then he could prevent. Armadillomon and Patamon were in the same bout with no other emotion other than a burning passion to irradiate the Ori.

...

Veemon and Davis were in the same holding room both awaiting what would probably be more of this room. Davis was solemn but not sad but Veemon found a dark corner and just sat there thinking of what he done as DeviExVeemon constantly chanting "I can never forgive myself, I can never forgive myself"

"Veemon." a voice came in from the door it was Teal'c here to take Veemon and Davis's D3 away. Veemon didn't even try to resist and Davis's D3 lie black and destroyed on the small table Davis was sitting at, Woolsey soon stepped in.

"Your hearing is over. You are sentenced to life in prison in aria 51 and Veemon will be reconfigured into an egg and stored where he will never hatch again. I am sorry." Woolsey said in a monotone that held no genuine remorse. Upon hearing this Yamaki was furious but understood the sentence. Landry went straight for his red phone

Ring

Ring

"Hello this is president Hayes." said the president

"You're going to let the IOA just remove this boy from his Friends family and his Digimon?" Landry questioned

"the IOA is brick walling my influence stating that his Japanese birth makes him solely International and the Japanese have fully bowed into the IOA's decision and has proclaimed Davis Motomiya no longer a citizen of the Japanese nation". President Hayes sounded as if he didn't believe what he was saying." His Digimon what was the name Veemon is IOA property the Asgard are protesting but are not getting anywhere."

"He's only thirteen for crying out load isn't the law of underage criminals in paly here." Landry said as if grabbing at leaves

"The joint cheifs have branded him a International terrorist and if he faced a military tribunal he would have gotten the death sentence my hands are tied. I'll make sure he is well taken care of none the less." president Hayes replied nearly in tears of empathy, and then he hanged up. Landry then whipped the phone out of the Wall and into the glass stargate map between his office and the Briefing Room breaking it in the process. " i'm going to stop at nothing to rescue that boy" he whispered planning what would in the end lead to the largest man-hunt in SGC history.

Chapter 7: victory or death

Landry made it so that the Digi-destined and SG1 who were aware of Landry's plans were on the Apollo during its launch the BC-304 set to rendezvous with the Odyssey to pick up Col. Ellis before heading for Pegasus with the horizon weapons system. Taichi would remain in her care and had pull enough favors to get Taichi and Lam to the Beta site. He left no loose ends even putting his resignation on the desk that he no longer called his own. He then proceeded to aria 51. At the gates a guard stepped up to Landry's car

"Clearance-pass general" the young by the book SF asked

"Here you go" Landry said passing Walters, another called in favor.

"Everything's in order enjoy your stay but I must ask; why are you here" the SF continued

"To interrogate the creature that almost killed me if he isn't an egg yet" Landry responded butting on his best poker face and acting slightly enraged.

"He is scheduled to reconfiguration in 3 hours you have until then" the SF said and then he opened the gate, saluted the Ex-General and continued his patrol. Landry's plan was perfect using a communicator Thor gave him then convened the next step.

"So the plan is find the two put Beam tags on them both and when the Beam blockers are down take them up" Landry told Thor.

"Yes General use the energy Disruptor I gave you to disable Main power after your have tagged Veemon and the young Motomiya" Thor gave his half of the plan in the simplest terms possible. Just as be entered he noticed Davis was being lead out to a Shooting range. He thought the military held their own judgment and decided execution.

" thor change of plans Disable the Beam Disruptors and beam them up without tags, me as well." Landry said just before a group of armed SFs swarmed around his car weapons loaded safety off and fingers on the trigger. he steped out of the car and proceeded to surrender just as the Asgard ship disabled the Beam Disruptors and Beamed all three of them out.. But when Landry was on the bridge there was a sharp pain in his chest a bullet beamed up with him and was rematerialized going at full speed. Landry fell to the ground silent and dark faded into nothingness

...

"General! General! GENERAL!" a voice said Landry thought he might be dead. But he wasn't he awoke to see Davis in tears and Veemon unchanged from his depression.

"did we make it?" Landry inquired with Thor piloting the ship toward the Digital World

"Yes but only barley" Thor began." the other children have been captured by the Ori and SG1 managed to get the Apollo back to earth. We are all that are left of the reinforcements for the Digital World."

"Just like Bulgaria then." Landry Joked

"if Bulgaria included two BC-304s on our tail then yeah it alot like Bulgaria." Thor said trying to make a joke but beeing to literal. Davis turning to Veemon continued for hours trying to cheer him out of the darkest deepest sadness Davis had ever witnessed...

Chapter 8: Redemption

TK, Kari, Cody, Yolee, Ken and Yamaki wake up to find themselves in the prison hold of an Ori mother ship, orbiting a red planet that looked nearly like hell. The Cells were single person barely 25 square feet this place was damp sticking and was rank with the smell of facial matter.

"So what's the plan Yamaki." TK said to Yamaki with sarcasm in his voice trying to lighten the mood.

"Interrogation, Torture and Death I presume." Yamaki replied, too literal of a joke.

"Where's our Digimon? And I thought Izzy and Takato was with us." Kari interrupted Drawing attention to the fact that Gatomon, Upamon, Poromon, Patamon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Takato and Izzy were nowhere to be found. A Prior of the Ori stepped in

"Hollow be the Ori." The Prior acclaimed. And this Prior had five other Priors and Two solders following him, and in the solders hands was a wounded and sobbing Izzy with small circluer burns alover his Torso and abdomen.

"What have you done with him?!" Ken shouted demanding to know what transpired.

"The Ori demand that the unbelievers suffer." The First Prior stated in an almost demonic monotone. He was carrying a stick or baton in his hands which was about one and a half to two feel long and ended is three small points. Yamaki knew what it was and he was horrified that the Priors used it on Izzy "A Rod of Anguish, you tortured the boy with a Rod of Anguish!" All the other priors brandished Rods of Anguish preparing to torture the others.

"The prideful shall fall and the Ori shall torture the unbelievers until they are dust!" the Third Ori quoted from the book of Origin then Approached Cody rod of anguish active. The moment the three points touched Cody he screamed in anguish everywhere felt like it was on fire freezing melting and hurting. Kari was put to tears at the sound of the young boy screaming like never before.

"Stop it! Please stop hurting him!" Yolee began crying for her friend she had known for years. The Prior only stopped after Cody fell out of consciousness.

"Tell us the location and these so called Sovereigns!" the First Prior demanded finally showing purpose for this suffering.

"We don't know where in the Digital World the Sovereigns are." TK answered, but the Fifth Prior was not satisfied and prepared his staff of anguish for use on TK.

"All priors to the bridge" an automated voice said through the PA.

"What is it." The First Prior said into the PA as something rocked the ship.

"An enemy ship is firing upon us shields are holding for the moment" the voice of a man of hi mid-twenties said out of the PA.

"We will be as soon as possible" the First Prior said into the PA and left with the others

…

"The proto-type is online!" Thor said as Landry worked hard to control the Valhalla's weapon systems. They were engaging the Ori ship, and for a change they were winning.

"Good firing" said Landry as he worked the Asgard control panel and from the front of the ship a beam of bright blue plasma fired penetrating the Ori ships Shields causing a lot of damage. Davis was still trying to get Veemon out of his sorrow to no avail.

"Their shields are down preparing to beam the kids and their Digimon out." Thor read off his sensor log and within seconds TK, Kari, Yolee, Ken, Yamaki, Cody, the Five Digimon plus Guilmon.

"Where's Takatomon?" Guilmon asked in his innocent voice, his stomach growled. "Guilmon hungry!"

"Thor two BC-304s I think we need to get out of here" Landry stated as the ship took a hit from the Ori beam weapon.

"Takato was with SG1 when the Ori attacked" Yamaki informed Thor and Landry letting them know he was probably back at the SGC.

"This is Col. Ellis of the Apollo to Asgard ship you are carrying two fugitives, we demand that they be released into our custody." Ellis said through the Valhalla's coms system. A third BC-304 the Odyssey came out of Hyperspace behind the Ori ship destroying it.

"Should we surrender general?" Thor asked Landry who knew the Daedalus, the ship beside the Apollo had a ZPM and would catch overtake and overpower the somewhat aged Valhalla rather quickly.

"You will, we will beam down to the surface of the planet preferably to near the star gate Dial Chu'lak and plan our next move." Landry explained the plan.

Meanwhile on the Daedalus Col. Caudwell was awaiting orders he had his F-302 pilots prepped and ready the bridge of the original 304 was silent until the sensory officer spoke. "Sir, the Asgard ship beamed down something sensors cannot get through the atmosphere at this time."

"This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, you have permission to come aboard I am surrendering." Said Thor threw the Daedalus' own coms station.

"You beamed Landry and the others to the planet didn't you." Caudwell replied. "I accept your surrender." The Crew of the Daedalus boarded and took the Valhalla with the Apollo on over watch and the Odyssey leaving to fight off an Ori mother ship that was enroute to the planet. On the planet while Thor was surrendering Landry got the digi-destined their Digimon and Yamaki to the StarGate and Dialed Chu'lak.

…

After three weeks the Digi-destined were becoming accustomed to Chu'llak. Cody recovered from the torture he had received, Upamon helping him whenever needed and was made more determined to defeat the Ori because of it. Ken and Wormon were showing Landry some old maps of the Digital World so they could plan an attack on the Ori. Kari TK Gatomon and Patamon all were preparing a meal. Yolee enjoyed Hikes up to Apophis' old palace, the Dead Goa'ulds palace was now the seat of the Chu'lak representative for the free Jaffa. Guilmon and Yamaki not technically being Fugitives like the others returned to the SGC, Yamaki remaining at the SGC as a consultant. Guilmon and Takato went back to Japan. Everyone's lives were looking up except for Davis who lost his D3 and Veemon still wallowing in despair.

"I can never ever forgive myself for what I did." Veemon said this again like many times before.

"Stop wallowing in your misdoings young one! You're only making those around you feel bad, the past is the past and it should stay that way!" the brash voice of master Bra'tec boomed out from behind causing Veemon finally move voluntarily

"But I have caused so much pain more than you can ever imagine." Veemon said in a despairing tone.

"when I served as first Prime to Apophis I murdered children Tortured Whole families and committed atrocities against life itself and have don't more horrible things than you have done ten time over! So don't sit around blaming yourself!" Bra'tek said changing his voice from kind hearted to that of a teacher. Bra'tek then came into View of Veemon, he was tall old wore Jaffa Armour and had the same golden snake on his forehead Teal'c had.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Bra'tek bellowed. "You will stop feeling sorry for yourself you try and do well with your life! I myself know that I cannot forgive what I did in the service of Apophis but I do what it right every day now even though I do not seek redemption."

"I'm sure your right master Bra'tek, I should try to do good. I'm still sure Davis hates me." Veemon said before starting to cry

"He does not hate you, no one here does. Even though you have done things you have deemed unforgivable your bright smart loyal and courageous. We all must face our inner demons and you have been beaten by yours, I see you are powerful and are your demons stronger than yourself?" Bra'tec's voice was sweet and loving as he spoke as if he was talking to his own son.

"Your right, I will not allow myself to succumb to despair again!" Veemon acclaimed finally showing a smile again. In the moment he forgave himself a light shot down from above and landed in-between him and Bra'tek. As the steam made from the boiled snow cleared Veemon saw it was a D3. Picking it up he went to find Davis.

Chapter 9: homecoming

On Chu'lak about half a kilometer north of the Stargate the Digi-destined and Landry continued to plan what to do. Most of them, Davis was still holding the pieces of his old D3 that disintegrated when ExVeemon dark Digi-volved into DeviExVeemon. He was letting despair set-in where love had once been. he was quietly sobbing as he thought his friendship with Veemon was over.

"Why do you cry child?" a curios Bra'tek asked while obstructing the view of Veemon and Davis' new D3

"Because Veemon is so sad I don't see a reason to be happy any more" replied Davis while he searched through the pieces of his old D3 finding a large pointed piece of circuit board. "I don't see a reason to live" Davis said before preparing to stab himself in the chest.

"Noo Davis!" Veemon shouted coming into view with a new D3. Davis stopped himself before the circuit board piece could do anymore then break the skin causing a little blood.

"Veemon? Veemon! you're not sad anymore I'm so happy!" Davis' tears of sadness turn to that of joy. He and his partner went to the brink of despair and came out closer to each other than ever.

"Davis, I can never forgive myself for what I did but Bra'tek told me if i live a good life I don't need to forgive myself. So you and I will stop this Ori occupation, oh you'll need this." said Veemon in his normal cheerful voice before handing Davis his new D3. They ran back to the others as fast as they could with Bra'tek not far behind.

"Look guys I got my D3 back!" Davis shouted holding his D3 in the air.

"Good, then can we expect you and Veemon to more of a help in the future." joked Landry just Before being hit by a Wraith stunner blast.

"gen.." Davis stared before being hit himself. within seconds all of them digimon and humans alike were on the ground leaving only the Jaffa Bra'tek

"Show yourself! Fight like a true warrior" Bra'tek called out to the assailants. Before him walked out a single man tall bulky dark skin and a golden snake on his head: it was Teal'c

"tek'mon'tay" Bra'tek greeted his former student and friend a Stun blast was his only reply, hitting Bra'tek. Nothing but numbness a lack of any feeling sight or noice.

Slowly the numbness wore off but when it did Davis saw he was at the SGC, looking back at him was .

"The IOA has found you Davis Motomiya and you Hank Landry guilty of high treason your sentence is death. You have already been sedated to the point you cannot move. I shall carry out the sentence starting with Davis Motomiya." Woolsey said in a way that made Davis think he enjoyed this. as Woolsey was preparing the cyanide for injection to Davis' I.V. the Door of the Medical Ward flew off its hinges and into the back-wall embedding themselves in two feet.

"Xlaser!" and voice came followed by an X shaped laser that Woolsey barley dodged. Davis had noticed that the Cyanide need was in his skin but un pushed so he pulled it out and ran out the door with Landry under the protection of ExVeemon.

"So I guess the SGC won't help us?" Davis asked Landry.

"It might, I think we are dealing with an Ori agent posing as Woolsey" Landry replied. " i knew the IOA was compromised the moment Woolsey showed up as he is in the Pegasus galaxy"

"Oh so you waited until he really messed up then you will report this to his boss. Right?" asked David

"Yep! " Landry said before entering his old office." good to see they replaced my phone."

RING

RING

"Hello? presedent Hayes speeking." the Presedent said picking up the phone.

" the IOA is beeing controled by the Ori, Woolsey just tried to kill me and the Motomiya kid judge jury and executioner style" Landry informed him.

"I knew it from the moment I was beeing Brick walled. The joint chiefs have mendated that in such a case the infultrators are to be executed I am sending you reinforcements and i'll make a few calls to get the SFs off your tail" the Presedent answerd

"thank you sir" Landry replied to Hayes most gracious offer"

"You're welcome put the Motomiya boy on will ya" Hayes ordered.

"Hello?" Davis said into the phone.

"I'm sorry I had to keep you in the dark but you saved alot of lives by finding this false Woosley. the United States thanks you and so does the world." the Presedent said. "now go use you Digi-dragon to kill that son'a'bitch.

"yes , thank you good bye and good luck." Davis said before hanging up. the Gate alarm sounded signeling an unauthorized off-world gate activation. Davis and Landry ran out of the office through the breifing room and down the stairs to the control room to see the fake Woolsey open the Iris to the gate opening it to whatever was coming in. turning around from the control panel to face the pair his clothes turned into that of the Doci or Head Prior.

"Hollowed are the Ori!" the Doci proclaimed as Ori Priors and solders came walking in through the gate. Davis ran at the Iris control to shut it but the Doci used his powers to throw Davis through the control room window into the blast door now behind it and down ten feet to the ground. As Davis was thrown through the glass ExVeemon came jsut in time to see it.

"DAVIS!" ExVeemon said before dark Digivolveing into DeviExVeemon.

"the Ori will not fall to you! monster!" the Doci said Before beeing grabed by and torn to shreads by DeviExVeemon. while DeviExVeemon hunted down and kille dthe remaining solders and Priors Landry reactived the Iris stoping more of the Ori army from entering the SGC. when the blast doors opened Landry saw ExVeemon holding Davis in his arms.

"Davis talk to me buddy! Davis! Davis!" he shouted at the seemingly lifeless body.

"You don't need to yell... I'm alive, get me to." Davis said before falling into unconsciousness.

Chapter 10: the Bittersweet ending

Authers note: This is the end of Keepers of The Faith and a sequel will be out or is out that finally finishes the tale. The sequel will be slightly lighter in tone but will still contain the Ori army's brutality.

In the Medical Ward of the SGC Davis lie in bed barely alive but awake, as not eight hours ago, was tossed with enough force to go through bulletproof glass hit the blast door behind it and fall ten feet. All the Digi-destined including Taichi's group was there. Most deeply saddened, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya stepped into the ward. Upon seeing her son so ingured Mrs. Motomiya fall to the ground crying. General Landry stepped over her to comfort her, while Mr. Motomiya left the ward as to not let anyone see him cry. went out of the Ward to talk with Mr. Motomiya.

"Your son's condition is unstable and terminal, his heat is failing his spine is being held together by threads, he has a punctured lung seven broken ribs and crushed sternum a-" was silenced by the sobbing of Mr. Motomiya, didn't want to hear anymore.

"I suggest you spend what little time you have left with him." told Mr. Motomiya before returning to attend to the dyeing boy.

"Is there any way to save him?" Kari asked Landry. As a talk man is strange clothing walked in he was carrying walk looked like a large orange crystal raped in gold with a small handle on the back side.

"If this doesn't work I don't know what will." Landry said as he shook the strange man's free hand.

"I am Vok'nor of the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra high council sent me to help. Where is the injured boy? "the strange men said in a deep odd sounding voice.

"He is here." Kari said to the Tok'ra before Landry could say the same thing. The Tok'ra raised the crystal over Davis' chest and the crystal began to glow.

"The injuries are to severe, this healing device won't work." The To'kra said to the Digi-destined causing all their eyes to water.

"I think I can maintain his life but only in a medically induced coma." Lam said to Mrs. Motomiya who was wailing and balling so load the entire base could hear her.

"That wouldn't really be life though." Ken said knowing that if Davis was in a coma he wouldn't be able to move talk or live his life he would only be alive.

"I… don't… want to be… a vegetable." Davis said only barely withstanding the pain.

"Davis you shouldn't speak right now" said Veemon who was the closest to Davis and was Shaking with grief and sadness. Thor then beamed down holding a strange looking helmet like thing.

"I have a plan to save him but it's a method that shall effectively kill his body but save his mind." Thor stated, referring to the reason the Asgard have been alive so long. The members of SG1 walking in from a recon mission for their post mission check-ups

"You mean consciousness transfer?" Sam said overhearing Thor's plan.

"Yes I do Samantha Carter." Thor responded to LT Col. Carter who was getting into bed.

"You can't the long term ramifications would destroy the new body as it has destroyed yours Thor." Sam said to Thor with her usual passion around the sciences.

"If done many times there is a detrimental factor but if only done once the changes would be miniscule other than giving him all the years his current body has lost." Thor almost rebuked, Telling Sam that this was the only way to save Davis, and then turning to Davis' parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, you are his parents it's your call."

"We don't know… Will he be able to play soccer again?" Mr. Motomiya asked Thor with tears only now starting to stop in the face of hope.

"Yes his new body should be able to do anything his old body was able to do before his injuries." Thor answered. Mr. Motomiya put a smile on his face and nodded to Thor.

"Very well can everyone leave the room so I can prepare the extractor and take a Stem cell sample?" Thor said. Everyone left the room but Thor and Veemon refusing to leave Davis' side. Thor understood as Veemon was closer to Davis then even family. Outside of the Medical ward there was mixed feelings among the Digi-destined some were sad that the friend they knew for so long was going to die on the other side of the world, but some were happy that soon Davis would be up and about in a cloned body of himself.

"The extractor is ready; normally I would proceed without delay but as you are his closest friends and family I will give you 5 minutes, just be gentle with the extractor apparatus, no touching him." Thor said showing empathy for the ones that were about to see there Friend's body fall out of life. Only Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya got up the others didn't want to see him until he was back on his feet.

"Son I know death can be frightening but it's a lot like going to sleep… your mom and I love you and will see you after you get better." Mr. Motomiya began as his eyes were still watering at the thought of seeing his son die. Davis' mother was already crying again.

"Don't worry mom the pain as already past, soon I'll be back home on the soccer pitch." Davis responded unable to move because of an induced neck down paralysis. "Veemon, comfort my mom until I get back will ya buddy."

"I will Davis just relax now try to sleep." Veemon said as Davis fell out of consciousness, Thor then walked in.

"I must ask you all to leave now the extractor's radiation to harmful to organisms that are not Asgard." Thor said, everyone left the Ward in silence without extraction was a quik prosses and when the Digi-Destined SG1 and Davis' parents were allowed back in, Davis' body laid lifeless on the bed.

"He deserves and State funeral, I'll handle the arrangements, my condolences Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya." Landry said in a sadden voice a voice that SG1 had never heard before. Preparations were in motion to have a service infront of the Stargate at noon the following day, very little was said during the time between Davis' death and his funeral.

…

TK was preparing his jacket as the time of the funeral was soon and he had to read the eulogy. Yamato saw TK was shaky as he was doing up the buttons on his jacket.

"You ok little bro?" Yamato said to his younger brother trying to comfort him.

"No, I have lost one of my closest friends. The Ori will pay but that talk is for later I think I can do this but can you be up there with me just in case I can't continue?" Said TK sounding like he had lost a brother, Yamato nodded knowing the Impact Davis had on TK. TK arrived last to the funeral only moments before the start there was a small wooden structure with a casket holding Davis' body in front of the Stargate and to the right of this structure was a podium where a man in an air force chaplain uniform stood. A bagpiper stood to the left of the structure and at the side opposite the gate had chairs filled with SGC personal, Digi-Destined, Davis' parents, and presedent Hayes even showed up. The funeral started with the playing of amazing grace by the bagpiper, and then Chaplain Murdock stepped onto the podium before beginning to speak.

"Friends, Family, and other companions, Today we remember the life and Davis Motomiya. He was bold courageous and a noble friend many of us wouldn't have gotten far without him, His friend Ken Ichijoji said that without Davis he would still be moping alone and secluded from the world. As this is a state funeral I call on the trumpeter to play the last post." Said as General Landry stood up with a trumpet, he then played the last post. Whent Landry was done TK came up to the podium, closely followed by Yamato.

"The pain that we all feel is the same whether Digimon or Human close friend or someone that barely knew Davis, he was kind to all." TK began while he started to sob. "When first met Davis I thought he was a little obnoxious, boy was I wrong, Davis Motomiya always knew how to keep our spirits up even when we were against the greatest of evil. I can say I have gone in to battle with him against many foes making our bond stronger… he never wavered from the goal at hand. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya should be proud to know that even when we didn't trust Ken, Davis saw that he was a good guy deep inside. I… can't put into words how lucky I was to know Davis Motomiya." TK finished barely holding his own voice in check over the feelings of sadness, grief and regret.

Chaplain Murdock then returned and began to recite psalm 23. "The LORD is my Shepard I shall not want, he makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me by calm waters and he lays my soul to rest. He guides me along right paths, even though I walk through dark valleys, I fear no evil, for you are with me oh LORD your rod and your staff, they comfort me evermore amen." He finished and asked Veemon to come for a few words being his closest confidante.

"Davis and I met during his first day in the Digital world, he was happy to see me and I was happy to see him. Davis and I were together with one another at all times we laughed at each other's jokes. We cried for one another we were sad, if I had ever hurt him and made him not trust me I probably wouldn't last long. Though Davis and I fought over dinner and even had heated arguments but within hours we made up and forgave each other. He held the Digi-egg of courage for the fire in his soul and the Digi-egg of friendship which needs no explanation. I'll miss you Davis." Veemon said in a solemn tone. Landry then stood up and went up to the podium.

"Members of this procession, we command the body of Davis Motomiya to the Ditial world through this gate. May the sovereign lead him to green pastures where he can play soccer for the rest of his days, begin dialing Walter." Landry said the final words of the funeral before the Bagpiper began playing amazing grace again as the gate began to encode the chevrons walter not saying a word. On the forth chevron Cam and the rest of the procession stood up.

"Present arms!" Cam ordered as all military personal faced the gate and saluted their fallen comrade. When the gate activated the unstable vortex took the casket and pulled it in to the gate, the gate then deactivated and the Piper stopped.

"In the mess hall a complimentary lunch-in has been prepared in the mess hall for the family and friends of Davis, dismissed." Landry said to the Procession before going over and handing a SGC flag over to Mr. Motomiya. the Digi-destined went down to the mess and sat down at a small table as the others came in slowly and solemnly.

"How long till the Asgard get Davis' mind into the new body?" Kari asked.

"I don't know Kari, but the Ori must be defeated as soon as poissible we go with SG1 tomorrow to liberate the Digital World." TK said.

To be continued in the sequel.


End file.
